Canciones de Luna
by SheSpider
Summary: Remus escuchó el eco de unos pasos acercarse y giró la cabeza justo para ver la mano de marfil abriendo la puerta. Slash Remus x Sirius.
1. Luna Nueva

**Disclaimer: **Básicamente, lo único que hago es tomar prestadas las piezas e intentar armar algo.

**Warnings:** Futuro slash Remus x Sirius

* * *

**  
**

**-1-**

**Luna Nueva **

"Pero no puedes olvidar la soledad.

Los humanos nunca pueden deshacerse de la soledad.

Los humanos están solos."

**Kaworu Nagisa**

**(Preludio)**

El gris de Londres todavía se deslizaba por la ventanilla del tren. Entre el repiqueteo de la lluvia y el estruendo constante de la marcha del tren, Remus escuchó el eco de unos pasos acercarse y giró la cabeza justo para ver la mano de marfil abriendo la puerta.

"Hm… Hola ¿Te molesta si me siento? No hay lugar en ningún lado."

Hablaba sin ganas. Mucho antes de que Remus pudiera decirle si le molestaba o no, el chico ya se había sentado.

"Ah. Me llamo Sirius. Sirius Black."

Dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta.

Muchos años después, Remus pensaba que hubiera sido mejor así; sin Sirius, sin Padfoot. Pensaba que el mundo no le dolería de esa manera si hubiera sido sólo Black. Nada de reconsideraciones ni de replanteamientos. El arrogante y malcriado Sirius Black que había conocido en el tren, muchos otoños atrás.

"Remus Lupin."

Sirius recordaba la primera mirada y todo lo que cruzó por su cabeza en aquel momento. Remus Lupin y la voz suave que todavía tenía en los oídos le habían llamado a voces la atención desde el primer segundo que aparecieron en su vida. Los ojos miel que vio junto a la ventana escondían secretos y algo le gritó que los descubriera.

Por eso se quedó. Incluso junto a un Remus que, sumergido en su Dickens durante el resto del viaje, no hizo el más mínimo caso a sus intentos de conversación.

La única razón por la que, en algún momento, Remus volvió a estar cerca de él fue el simple hecho de que no le quedaba otra opción.

-------------

"Black, Sirius"

Slytherin. Lo sé. Black y desagradable son sinónimos de Slytherin.

"¡Gryffindor!"

¿No estás sorprendida, mamá?. ¿No estás orgullosa?

"Lupin, Remus"

Ravenclaw. El único amigo que tuvo en su vida debe haber sido un libro.

"¡Gryffindor!"

Así que, señor dueño del mundo, terminamos en el mismo lugar. No lo hubiera creído.

-------------

James Potter, en su primer día de clases, ya tenía tres amigos con los que compartía horarios de clases, una habitación y un gran sentido del humor. Como si eso fuera poco, en su primer día de clases, más exactamente, después de la primera clase de pociones con los Slytherin, también había conseguido empezar a formar su nuevo pasatiempo.

"Entonces. Repasemos desde el principio: Remus, de acuerdo a los votos eres el que mejor le cae a Slughorn, así que decidimos que estarás a cargo de la distracción."

Remus era, sin lugar a dudas, el más tranquilo del grupo. Lo que no significaba que no podía ser tan o más ingenioso para las bromas que el mismo James.

"Peter, tu te ves mucho mas inocente que cualquiera de nosotros, así que tendrás que encargarte de las bombas fétidas. Recuerda, una por caldero, no tenemos muchas."

Peter se veía inocente y parecía esforzarse hasta el cansancio por demostrar que podía ser tan rebelde y alborotador como Sirius o James.

"Entre tanto, Sirius y yo le prepararemos una sorpresa al narizotas ese."

Sirius, y eso lo supo desde el instante en que lo vio, era y sería el mejor amigo que podría llegar a tener.

Los lunes a la noche rápidamente fueron asociándose con reuniones y estrategias contra las serpientes, planeadas hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-------------

Peter Pettigrew, en su primer día de clases, tuvo la sensación aturdidora de estar en un mundo extraño. Bueno, a decir verdad este _es_ un mundo extraño, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, así que lo definiría mejor como un mundo distinto. La sensación de desequilibrio y no pertenencia que despierta cualquier lugar donde nada es familiar.

Tuvo la suerte de terminar en la misma habitación que el simpático y amable Remus Lupin, que lo ayudó en sus clases desde siempre, y al que desde ese momento adoptó como un hermano mayor.

También tuvo la suerte de terminar en la misma habitación que el popular, divertido y carismático James Potter, que lo invitó desde siempre a planear bromas, y al que desde ese momento adoptó como su modelo a seguir.

Sirius era otra historia. Era reservado, desapegado y bastante frío cuando no estaba cerca de James o de Remus. Pero también era su amigo, estaba con él y se reía de sus chistes cada tanto. Por lo tanto también creía que había tenido suerte de terminar en la misma habitación que él.

-------------

Sirius Black, en su primer día de clases, estaba seguro de algo: estar cerca de Remus Lupin era una de las cosas más incómodas que había experimentado en su vida. El chico prácticamente no hablaba y no le gustaba mucho tener que estar con él sin saber realmente que decir. Pero Remus supo exactamente qué palabras tenía que decir cuando encontró a Sirius en la tarde, con la carta de su madre en la mano, y la rabia que su familia le despertaba a flor de piel.

"Supongo que tus padres no esperaban que pensaras por tu cuenta."

"Deshonra, vergüenza, etcétera. Debería estar acostumbrado a esto."

"El día de la selección pensé que irías a Slytherin."

"Te hubiera gustado¿me equivoco?"

"En ese momento, probablemente. Pero tendría un amigo menos."

Sirius se tomó un momento para observarlo.

"¿Siempre eres tan callado?"

"Supongo que no tengo mucho que decir."

"No te creo."

Remus sólo se encogió de hombros, antes de tomar a Sirius de la mano y levantarlo de la cama en la que estaba sentado.

"No pienses en eso porque no va a cambiar nada. Sé lo que te estoy diciendo"

Sirius sonrió.

"Ahora me lo estás probando. Sí que tienes cosas para decir y te prometo que voy a descubrirlas algún día."

Remus sólo lo miró curiosamente, antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación y sacar un paquete de sus bolsillos. Luego largó rápidamente:

"El primero que logra robarle los anteojos a James se gana la rana de chocolate que Peter escondió debajo de su cama."

Sirius quedó algo atontado en el instante en que Remus se arrojó por las escaleras.

"¡Remus¡Espera, eso es trampa! Me llevas ventaja."

-------------

Remus Lupin, en su primer día de clases, descubrió qué se había equivocado al pensar que Sirius Black nunca podría llegar a gustarle.

Era algo arrogante, cierto. Y después de ver la cantidad de tiempo que podía gastar peinándose, también agregaría vanidoso. Pero hacerle frente a un grupo de elitistas autoritarios requería de una fuerza de voluntad, una decisión y un valor realmente dignos de admirar.

Por sobre todas las cosas, Sirius había despertado una chispa de curiosidad en su cabeza. En un momento, en la habitación, Remus no había visto frente a él al chico frío e impersonal que conocía hasta ese momento. Y se podía decir que Sirius Black, el ser humano, le había gustado.

Corriendo delante de él entre y sobre las hojas de oro de septiembre, se dio cuenta no sólo de eso, sino también de que, por primera vez, estar solo no iba a pesar, porque ahora tenía a alguien en quien confiar.

"¡Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, están ambos muertos!"

"¡Te queremos, Jamsie!"

"¡Cállate y dame mis anteojos!"

"¡Esa rana de chocolate era mía!"

"James, para el otro lado, no estamos ahí"

* * *

N/a: Mi nuevo pequeño proyecto, que no sólo tiene más de 600 palabras, sino que también tiene... ¡más de un capítulo! Me sorprendo a mí misma¿saben? 

Déjenme también decirle Gracias (muchas, miles, montones) a todos los que dejaron reviews en The Moon is Down.

Es tarde, así que me despido.

l,


	2. Cuarto Creciente

**-2-**

**Cuarto Creciente**

"Tu flirteo me descubre

Me atormenta en mi único defecto

Me mortifica con esperanza

Posiblemente quizás, probablemente amor"

Possibly Maybe.

**Björk**

**(Fuga)**

Remus estaba tan lleno de secretos y silencios que a Sirius no le hubiera sorprendido verlo estallar en algún momento. Le fueron necesarios un año y unos cuantos meses para lograr arrancarle algún pedazo de esa carga que arrastraba con él.

Porque el solo hecho de haberlo conocido y haber pasado con él todo su primer año en Hogwarts no significaba que había logrado descubrir lo que hacía a Remus tan misterioso.

Hasta el momento conocía pocos detalles sobre la vida de su amigo, y ninguno detenía el pensamiento de que había algo escondido en él, sino que hacían todo lo contrario. El más sospechoso de todos, eran sus repentinas y repetidas visitas a casa. Lo que sabía sobre eso no era mucho.

Su madre estaba enferma.

"James, te digo que eso es mentira. Estoy seguro de que la que vi el otro día en la estación era ella. Era igual a la mujer de la foto y ¡sorpresa, tenía una salud impecable."

Eso era lo que él decía.

"Lo más probable es que hayas visto mal. O quizás no era su madre. Puede fácilmente haber sido su tía. Además no sabemos exactamente cuál es la enfermedad…"

Y una sola vez al mes.

"Bueno. Sabemos que siempre se enferma en luna llena. Otra casualidad, dirías. Sabemos que parece ponerse algo violenta. Tú también viste las vendas con sangre en el baño. La cuestión es que yo no creo que Remus esté yendo realmente a su casa. O por ahí es sólo que pensé todo mal."

Tenía que ir a visitarla.

"Sí. Si estás insinuando lo que yo creo que estás insinuando, definitivamente pensaste mal. No sigas con esto, Sirius, estás divagando. Es… es imposible."

Eso era lo que él decía.

-------------

Sirius miraba por la ventana de la habitación.

"Es una linda noche. Y aparentemente, Remus, tienes que visitar a tu madre dentro de poco."

Remus acababa de llegar, con un vaso de agua y la recién terminada tarea de encantamientos, de la Sala Común.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

James miraba a Sirius con una advertencia en los ojos.

"No lo hagas."

"Falta poco para la luna llena. Siempre vas a verla en luna llena."

El vaso estalló contra el suelo con un estrépito que el silencio resaltó de manera excepcional.

Sirius fue el primero en tomar su varita.

"_Reparo_."

Remus sólo sonrió, inquieto, a sus compañeros.

"Perdón. Parece que últimamente estoy más torpe que de costumbre."

"Nunca fuiste torpe."

James realmente no quería entrar en terreno peligroso.

"Sirius, basta."

"Remus, quiero que me digas la verdad."

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"¡Te estoy diciendo que lo dejes tranquilo!"

"¡No, James! Tú también lo sabes, él…"

La cara de Remus había cambiado, y Sirius recordó de repente a un chico en un tren, sumergido en una copia barata y gastada de David Copperfield.

"¿Qué es lo que saben?"

"Remus, estoy cansado de que nos ocultes cosas."

"¿Qué - es - lo - que - saben?"

"Mira, Sirius no te está acusando de nada, ni yo tampoco. Y no sabemos realmente lo que pasa. Pero… es sólo qué…"

"¿A dónde vas en cada luna llena? No salgas con lo de que vas a ver a tu madre. A veces vuelves lastimado, incluso parece que el que está enfermo eres tú."

"Encontramos vendas con sangre en el baño y..."

"Peter te vio el otro día en la enfermería, Remus. Él no pensó nada porque realmente no piensa. Pero yo sí que lo hago."

"Si decidieron jugar a los detectives, está bien. Supongo que estarán encantados con su capacidad de deducción. Ahora sólo tienen que decirlo. Es lo único que falta"

Fue entonces cuando a Remus lo sorprendió todo lo que no estaba esperando.

Los brazos de Sirius que se sentían fuertes, la noción de que no iba a caer, la tranquilidad repentina, la sensación de estar en un lugar seguro.

"¿Por qué no confías en mí?"

Cierto. Podía confiar en él.

Dejó recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius durante un largo rato, soltó un par de lágrimas y respiró tranquilo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Peter Pettigrew entró comiendo un pedazo de pastel de calabaza.

"Oh. Lo siento. ¿Interrumpo algo?"

-------------

Con el correr de su segundo año en Hogwarts, James Potter comenzó a notar un cambio en dos de sus mejores amigos.

No era ni en Peter, ni en su escoba, ni en el Quidditch (porque ahora no contaba el hecho de que el equipo de Gryffindor hubiera mejorado sorprendentemente desde que él había entrado).

Remus y Sirius parecían estar mucho más cerca el uno del otro que antes. _Mucho_ más cerca.

No es que eso le molestara. Simplemente le parecía extraño. Y lo hacía extrañar, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, al Sirius que prefería planear bromas y hacer chistes antes de perseguir a Remus a la biblioteca.

Además estaba El Plan. Él era el único que lo sabía, aparte de Sirius, claro. Pero lo único que sabía de El Maldito Plan era que su mejor amigo pasaba mucho tiempo planeándolo y que no le decía ni una sola palabra en lo que concernía al contenido.

Se sentía algo estúpido cuando se enojaba con Sirius por todo eso, porque después de todo, los cuatro estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Corrección. Los cinco. Su Nimbus 1000 también era parte del grupo.

-------------

Al principio parecía pura coincidencia, algo casual. Un roce de manos, un golpe suave en el hombro, un pequeño toque en la espalda.

No le molestaba. No.

Cuando vio que no terminaba, se empezó a confundir poco. Y recién empezó a preocuparse en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que había tomado forma de algo más que coincidencias y casualidades. Pero lo que él pensaba no podía ser verdad. Porque Sirius no hacía eso apropósito ¿cierto?

No quería que eso pasara, pero pasó. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo, de hecho. La posibilidad de que lo hiciera apropósito fue despertando la imaginación y fue creando otras posibilidades. Que, como si no fuera suficiente, le gustaban.

Le gustaban de la misma manera en que le gustaba intentar alcanzar la sal al mismo tiempo que Sirius.

Se había acostumbrado a pensar en ellas justo como se había acostumbrado a dejar caer los pergaminos en la biblioteca para poder juntarlos con él.

"Una quinceañera cualquiera".

Le daba asco. Era totalmente lamentable.

Y ahora tenía un secreto más.

-------------

A Sirius le gustaba estar cerca de Remus. Compartían algo que ninguno de los dos sabría como llamar. Eran idénticos y completamente diferentes.

No era como si se pasara toda la noche pensando en eso. Por supuesto que no.

Tampoco gastaba todas las horas de clase mirándolo por sobre los libros, plumas y pergaminos de su banco.

Ni siquiera se dedicaba a planear durante horas y horas todos y cada unos de los roces casuales que aparecían cada vez más a menudo.

O, quizás, sí que lo hacía.

Sin embargo, en algún momento que nunca notó, Remus empezó a alejarse cada vez más de él.

Y eso le molestaba.

Acostado en su cama, en ese momento, le molestaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Porque se había cruzado con Regulus cerca del lago y no quería pensar en eso.

Le molestaba por sobre todas las cosas, porque si Hagrid no los hubiera separado, se hubieran destrozado el uno al otro.

Le molestaba porque ahora tenía detención, porque no se habría enojado con Regulus de esa manera si Remus hubiera estado a su lado. Y porque quería hablar con él y no podía hacerlo.

"¿Sirius? Perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí."

"Hm."

"Ya me iba de cualquier manera."

Remus ya había llegado hasta la puerta y la acababa de abrir cuando algo lo detuvo.

"Es tu habitación. No tienes que disculparte."

El tono había sido glaciar. Mucho más frío, incluso, de lo que había sido durante toda la semana.

"Y no tienes que irte porque estoy yo. A menos que te moleste."

"No me molesta."

"Claro que no."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Remus, no me hablas desde hace semanas. Maldición ¡obviamente hay algo que te molesta!"

"Sirius…"

"No tengo ganas de escucharte ahora. Ni de ocupar tu tiempo, porque ya te estabas yendo."

La puerta se cerró con tanta fuerza que los vidrios de la ventana amenazaron con caer en pedazos y los postes de las cuatro camas de la habitación se sacudieron con fuerza.

"Me vas a escuchar y no voy a irme ¿Qué Demonios Te Pasa?"

"¿A mí?. ¡Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Me estás ignorando, lo veo, lo siento, y no quiero que sea así."

"Eso no significa que puedas tratarme o hablarme de esa manera."

Sirius se había levantado de la cama.

"¡Sí que tengo que hacerlo! Te extraño, te necesito, me duele y no te importa en lo más mínimo."

Se detuvo rápidamente, con la expresión de cualquier persona que cree que dijo demasiado. Luego, bajando la mirada en el suelo, caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta.

"Si no vas a salir, permiso, voy a…"

Una mano en su brazo detuvo su camino hacia la salida.

"No vuelvas a decir que no me importa porque no tienes ni la más mínima idea."

"Nunca probaste lo contrario."

"Y yo también te extraño."

"Entonces… ¿por qué estamos así?"

"¿Me necesitas?"

Sirius no pudo evitar sonrojarse notoriamente mientras giraba el rostro hacia la pared.

"Hm...No. Bueno, sí. Yo… Es decir, a veces. Para hablar y todo eso."

"No quiero que te duela, Sirius, y mucho menos por mi culpa."

En ese momento, Remus estaba demasiado cerca como para lograr pensar con claridad.

"Rem…"

"Sí que me importa, idiota."

Bueno. No necesitaba pensar con claridad. No importaba pensar con claridad.

¿A quién le importaba pensar con claridad ahora?

¿Y qué era lo que importaba?

Remus. Sus labios. Y los suyos. Las manos de alguno rozando el rostro del otro, o quizás aferradas a su cintura o quizás en su nuca. Importaban su boca, su mejilla, su pelo, su oreja, su cuello y su hombro.

Importaba que, desde ese momento, nunca iba a cansarse de buscar, encontrar y dejar suspiros entre el pelo castaño y los labios de Remus.

* * *

N/a: Ufff... Y esto ni siquiera se termina acá. Espero que les haya gustado.

Creo que en algún momento mencioné una Nimbus 1000. No la inventé. Estoy casi segura que era la que más coincidía con la época, según mis cálculos y los datos extraídos con cuidado de Quidditch through the Ages.

Saludos y muchas gracias al señor Viosil Uab y a las señoritas Zaratustra y Melocotón por sus reviews.

Ahora me despido.

l,

Odio la manera en que hace desaparecer Mis signos de exclamación y de interrogación misteriosamente.


	3. Luna Llena

**N/a:** Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. No me fijé cuanto tiempo tardé en actualizar, pero sé que no fue poco.  
En fin.  
Con la poca inspiración que logré atrapar, capítulo tres para todos ustedes.

**

* * *

-3-**

**Luna Llena**

"Y si pudiera, tiraría este mundo

Te vestiría todo en perlas

Te daría lo que querías"

Medellia of the grey skies.

**Smashing Pumpkins**

**(Variación)**

Detrás de todas las máscaras que su familia le hizo crecer, Sirius Black estaba lleno de inseguridades. La única persona que alguna vez pudo llegar a saberlo fue no otro más que Remus Lupin.

A veces, el compartir algo así con él lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que no podía estar en mejores manos.

Querer a Remus de la manera en que lo quería había sido algo confuso. Y nunca había pensado lo nervioso que podía llegar a sentirse al estar cerca él.

Cuando empezaba a sentir las cosquillas en el estómago, lo primero que hacía era fruncir el ceño y mirar a otro lado. Ante eso, Remus siempre dejaba salir una risita que sonaba a Vivaldi, y Sirius tenía que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que sus rodillas empezaran a temblar.

Pero eso ya no pasaba más. El nerviosismo y la confusión habían desaparecido. Y cuando Remus estaba cerca, Sirius sonreía. Era feliz.

Y en ese momento, en la quietud del cuarto, estaba intentando contar en su cabeza los tonos de ámbar que recordaba en los ojos de Remus.

-------------

Tercer año pasó ante todos con la velocidad de un rayo. Para esa época, Remus, acostumbrado durante tanto tiempo a callarse las lágrimas y a no compartir sonrisas, ya tenía por seguro el hecho de que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era el cielo.

No sólo tenía dos amigos excelentes, también tenía un Sirius Black para él solo, y eso era lo único que necesitaba para pararse y afirmar con toda seguridad y sinceridad que era una persona feliz.

Porque lo era. Era feliz incluso con el vértigo que sentía cuándo estaban cerca. Era feliz cuando lo veía sonrojarse, cuando pasaban horas riéndose de chistes idiotas, cuando peleaban por la comida y cuando salían a los terrenos, lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa, y comenzaban las batallas de besos a escondidas.

Después de un vistazo a las gotas de lluvia corriendo en la ventana, el baúl se cerró y Remus se volvió hacia la única persona que lo acompañaba en la habitación.

"¿Listo para volver?"

"¿Al infierno? No me quedan muchas más opciones."

"Bueno, no realmente."

"No quiero sonar empalagoso ni nada de eso, pero voy a extrañarte."

"Sirius Black, más te vale que así sea."

"Podrías seguirme la corriente y decir algo como 'yo también'."

"No, no soy tan cursi. ¡Ouch! Black, eso dolió. No es mi culpa que seas tan…"

"Tú te lo buscaste, Lupin."

Con una sonrisa difícil de disimular, Sirius se arrojó sobre Remus, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama más cercana.

"Sal de arriba mío."

"Estoy bastante cómodo."

"Y saca tus manos de ahí."

"Están bastante cómodas."

"Está bien. Yo también estoy cómodo, en realidad."

"Lo sé."

"Voy a extrañarte. Idiota."

"Eso también."

El repentino sonido de la puerta cerrándose separó la boca de Sirius de la de Remus. Un James Potter en extremo asombrado miraba la escena desde la entrada de la habitación.

"Wow, Sirius. Me gustaría conocer el gracioso y divertido accidente que terminó con tu lengua en la garganta de Remus."

"Jamie…"

"Jamie tiene ganas de terminar de armar su baúl. Sería bueno que salgan de mi cama, por cierto."

"James, escucha…"

"No Remus. Esto es bastante incómodo como está, prefiero que no saber más al respecto. De hecho, puedo terminar de guardar todo más tarde. Los dejo tranquilos. Pero salgan de mi cama."

La puerta se cerró con algo de violencia.

"Debería…"

"Sí, Sirius, deberías ir."

"¿Estaba enojado?"

"Creo que se sorprendió."

"Ah."

"Era de esperarse."

"Voy a ir…"

"Sí."

-------------

"No es que realmente me moleste…"

"No. Bueno, creo que al principio fui algo duro con ellos."

"Es que, no es precisamente lo que yo definiría como 'normal'."

"Pero después de todo, son nuestros mejores amigos."

"Podrían evitar estar tan cerca todo el tiempo."

"No. Se quieren bastante."

"Eso es desagradable…"

"Si lo piensas bien, hacen una buena pareja."

"No quiero pensarlo, gracias."

"Y dejan mas chicas para nosotros"

"Ah. Ahora estamos hablando…"

"Chicas como Evans…"

"Oh, no. No empieces con eso."

-------------

Cerca del final de su cuarto año, Sirius y James comenzaron a pasar gran parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca.

Desde ya, eso era algo muy sospechoso. Sirius y James eran muy buenos alumnos, pero sólo aparecían por la biblioteca cuando lo acompañaban a él, Remus.

Aunque, pensándolo otra vez, también lo hacían cuando estaban tramando una broma descomunal para alguien en especial.

Así que, al principio, Remus solamente sentía algo de lástima por Severus Snape.

Cuando el año terminó y el Slytherin no había sufrido ninguna broma que pudiera contarse como fuera de lo común, empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que realmente estaban haciendo.

Como si todo sucediera para agregar más misterio al asunto, cuando el nuevo año escolar llegó, Peter comenzó a reunirse con James y Sirius en la biblioteca. Parecían realmente emocionados con algo y Remus no lograba sacarles la más mínima información al respecto.

Insistiendo, una noche en la Sala Común, lo único que obtuvo fue un…

"Todo a su debido tiempo, lobito."

-------------

La mañana de Navidad de su quinto año, Remus fue despertado por…

"¿De dónde demonios salen esos ladridos?"

Corrió las cortinas de su cama y entrecerrando los ojos ante la repentina luz del sol, se encontró con una lanuda y alegre respuesta moviendo la cola exactamente delante de sus ojos.

"¿De dónde demonios saliste _tú_?"

Un tremendo lío de pelo negro y anteojos brillantes asomó la cabeza desde otra de las camas de la habitación.

"Oh¿te gusta? Se llama Padfoot. Nos costó trabajo encontrar un buen nombre…"

Remus dirigió la vista hacia una tercera cama, que todavía tenía las cortinas cerradas.

"Sirius¿estás detrás de todo esto?"

Desde la cuarta cama de la habitación la voz de Peter Pettigrew empezó a responder.

"De hecho…"

Pero no necesitaba hacerlo, porque cuando Padfoot empezó a transformarse, la respuesta tomó forma justo delante de sus ojos.

"De hecho, estoy adelante tuyo."

"¡Feliz Navidad, Remus!"

Él sólo se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-------------

"¿Animagos?"

Sirius volvió su atención a Remus. Tenía los ojos clavados en su figura y lo estudiaba con la mirada. James y Peter acababan de bajar a desayunar, y a él le tocaba explicarle las cosas a Remus.

"¿Saben que eso es ilegal?"

"¡No me digas¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Por supuesto que lo sabemos, Rem."

Bajo el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos miel, tenían un tinte de preocupación.

"¿Por qué lo hicieron?"

Lentamente, Sirius se acercó y tomó asiento junto a él en la cama. Tomó las manos de su novio en las suyas y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Estuvimos investigando un poco…"

"¿Investigando?"

"Sí. Investigando sobre hombres lobo. Licantropía. ¿Sabías que los licántropos sólo son peligrosos en compañía de los humanos?"

"Sí, Sirius. Y entiendo cuál es el plan, también. Pero esta idea es peligrosa de cualquier manera. Que sean animagos no quiere decir que…"

"Espera. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que ni siquiera tienes ganas de intentarlo."

"¿Qué pasa si llego a lastimarlos?"

"Remus, sé que te duele estar solo y sé que te duelen las transformaciones. En estos últimos meses dejas de sonreír cuando la luna está en creciente. Y a veces tienes tanto miedo que lo puedo ver desde kilómetros."

"Pero…"

"Para conseguir una manera de llevarme la luna o de cambiar la historia, dejaría cualquier cosa. Pero no puedo hacer eso, así que sólo me queda buscar una manera de acompañarte."

Algo detuvo la mente de Remus. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el gris perla de Sirius y sólo pudo pensar en eso.

Las palabras que intentaban hacerlo entrar en razón y discutir contra la idea descabellada de su novio desaparecieron, y en su lugar, recordó una vieja frase de una novela que alguna vez había leído.

_Una vez, alguien que lo había amado terriblemente, le había escrito una carta absurda que terminaba con estas palabras de idolatría:_

"El mundo ha cambiado porque estás hecho de marfil y oro. Las curvas de tus labios vuelven a escribir la historia."

-------------

A Remus no le gustaba que Sirius lo viera sin camisa.

Eso no concordaba en lo más mínimo con un gran número de cosas que a Sirius quería hacer y que implicaban ver a un Remus sin camisa.

"No entiendo cuál es el problema."

"No es muy complicado. No me gusta."

"Estoy intentado averiguar un porqué."

Llevar los secretos en la piel es algo doloroso.

"¿Tienes que insistir con esto?"

"Sólo quiero una razón válida."

A Remus no le gustaban las cicatrices.

"… No quiero que me veas."

"Eso es estúpido."

Por sobre todas ellas, odiaba la marca de los dientes grabada con fuego en su hombro.

"Una lástima que no te guste…"

"No, Remus, no te vayas."

Se detuvo frente a Sirius, pero la mirada se mantuvo en el suelo.

"Rem, no quise decir eso. Es sólo que…"

"Sé lo qué es."

Llevó las manos hacia los botones de su camisa y, despacio, fue desabrochándolos de a uno. La camisa cayó al suelo con la misma lentitud, y en ese momento Sirius tuvo la sensación de cualquier persona que cree estar ante un ángel.

"Te amo."

A partir de ahí todo fue un remolino de besos, caricias y ellos dos.

-------------

"No me gusta ver y recordar"

Sirius dejaba besos suaves y breves en su hombro.

"Odio las marcas… esa mordida es…"

"Cuando pienses en marcas y en mordidas…"

Sirius empezó a jugar en su cuello.

"Mejor recuerda esto."

* * *

**N/a: **Me está resultando un poco empalagoso, pero eso díganmelo ustedes. El próximo capítulo es el último, si todo sigue de acuerdo a los planes. Creo que no voy a tardar tanto como lo hice con este (énfasis en "creo"). 

En cuanto a las líneas de Wilde; sé que fueron repetidamente usadas en muchos, muchos, muchos lugares. Pero son excelentes y no pude evitar usarlas.

Mañana voy a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior (gracias a todos los que dejaron ). Ahora voy a ir a dormir porque el sueño me está matando.

l,


End file.
